The invention relates to a traversing device.
In traversing devices that have vanes, unlike conventional traversing devices, the alternating motion of the yarn is brought about not by a single yarn guide moved back and forth but rather by contrarily rotating vanes whose tips alternatingly engage and guide the yarn. The yarn-guiding vane tip sweeps over the straightedge, so that the yarn slides back and forth along the guide edge. The distance between the end points of the guide edge is therefore substantially equivalent to the traversing stroke. The orbits of the vanes intersect the guide edge in the vicinity of the end points. The speed component at which the yarn is moved crosswise to its travel direction depends on the one hand on the angular speed at which the vanes revolve and the other on the radial distance between the pivot axis and the point of the vane tip on which the yarn momentarily rests. By means of the form of the guide edge, a motion component that is radial to the orbits of the vanes is forced upon the yarn. As a result, the course of the speed at which the yarn moves along the traversing path can be varied, for instance in such a way that the speed component in the direction of the traversing stroke is substantially constant over the entire path. The exact location of the straightedge is therefore of the greatest importance in bobbin building.
From German Utility Model DE 85 07 650 U, a traversing device is known in which a drivable hollow shaft of one rotor is supported in a housing. The shaft of the second rotor is supported in the housing concentrically or eccentrically to the shaft of the first rotor. The shaft of the second rotor is driven by toothing in the inside circumference of the hollow shaft via a lay shaft also supported in the housing. To enable play-free gear adjustment upon assembly, the shaft of the second rotor like the lay shaft, is seated in a rotatable eccentric bushing. The rotation of the two eccentric bushings has the secondary effect that the connecting line between the pivot axes of the two rotors is shifted relative to the straightedge. To compensate for this undesired shifting, the housing is rotatable and fixable relative to the straightedge about the axis of the hollow shaft. To that end, oblong slots are provided in the lid to which the housing is secured.
German Patent Disclosure DE-OS 38 26 130 describes a device in which the location of the straightedge is varied regularly at predetermined time intervals during bobbin travel. Depending on how the location is varied, at least one end of the stroke is thus shifted. This is intended to prevent the formation of a bead at the ends of the winding. This reference provides no information on the structural characteristics that enable or accomplish the positional change of the straightedge.